Momento
by RociFri
Summary: Después de un largo viaje y una misión pesada, a Sasuke le gustaba tomar unos cuantos tragos de sake, en uno de los bares menos populares de Konoha.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Momento**

**.**

**.**

Después de un largo viaje y una misión pesada, a Sasuke le gustaba tomar unos cuantos tragos de sake, en uno de los bares menos populares de Konoha. Un lugar distanciado, donde nadie pudiera reconocerlo, o al menos, iba con la seguridad de que no se encontraría a ningún sensei o compañero.

Así que se atrevió a relajarse, como pocas veces se lo podía permitir. Pediría una botella entera, o tal vez dos, después de todo, su esfuerzo bien que lo ameritaba. Generalmente, Sasuke era bueno digiriendo el alcohol, soportaba una buena cantidad sin ponerse borracho, aunque tampoco era un alcohólico empedernido. No, Sasuke solamente tomaba para desestresarse y ahogar un poco la oscuridad de todo su pasado, que hasta entonces traía consigo arrastrando como una fuerte piedra en la espalda. Cuando presentía que la sangre se le calentaba y comenzaba a extenderse más allá de los _hmp_, era cuando paraba. Por eso siempre iba solo, así nadie podría escucharlo si de pronto se tornaba más "platicador".

Sasuke continuó tomando, estaba por terminarse la primera botella, cuando una chica se sentó a su lado en la barra, y aunque sentía una familiaridad con la presencia de chakra, no le prestó ni el más mínimo cuidado. Esperaba que no se tratara de ningún rostro conocido. Y estuvo bastante tentado a cambiarse de lugar, sin embargo, la voz de la joven lo detuvo.

—Quiero lo mismo que está tomando él.

_Maldita sea._ Gruñó dentro de sí. Esa voz sonaba exactamente igual a la de cierta molesta kunoichi. La miró de reojo sólo para comprobarlo, y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba señalando. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo.

¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Acaso lo siguió? Definitivamente era esa misma kunoichi de cabello dorado y ojos celestes, al igual que todos los de su clan.

—Oh, Sasuke. No te vi —le sonrió con una fingida mueca de inocencia.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que mentía. Claramente, ella se sentó en ese sitio a propósito.

—Yamanaka.

Pensó en sí debía responderle o no. Aunque al principio optó por ignorarla, intuyó que no era lo más cortés. Por supuesto que la cortesía le valía lo mismo que un gramo de maní, pero cuando eres un renegado y recién estás "redimiendo" los crimines cometidos en la aldea, lo menos que se espera es que puedas responder a saludos como ése, aunque por dentro estuviera deseando partirla en dos… No de una forma sexual, obviamente. O tal vez…

La observó muy despistadamente. Llevaba un vestido púrpura que se adhería muy bien a su cuerpo, marcando perfectamente su estrecha cintura y sus redondeados pechos, además de que la longitud de sus piernas le agradó bastante.

Sasuke volvió a gruñir y se mantuvo quieto en su asiento, abofeteándose mentalmente. Ino Yamanaka era una mujer muy bella, posiblemente la más hermosa según cualquier hombre del pueblo. Y tras su partida, Ino logró crecer, no sólo físicamente sino también como ninja.

Le echó la culpa al sake por estar pensando en idioteces.

—Conque, ¿estás buscando a una mujer para pasar el rato? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

—¿Qué?

—Una mujer, Sasuke, ya sabes —se tomó el tiempo para verter el sake en un pequeño vaso de vidrio, y luego beberlo—. Todos entran a este lugar solos, pero nadie sale sin compañía. Todos vienen aquí para conseguir con quién pasar la noche, es bien sabido eso.

¿Lo era? Sasuke había entrado a ese bar muchas veces y nunca se enteró de que se tratara de un lugar de ese tipo. Quizás porque no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero tampoco nadie se había sentado a su lado, hasta que llegó ella.

No le tomó relevancia a su comentario. Seguramente era una mentira más.

Ella ya no dijo nada, se dedicó a beber más y más. Sasuke la analizó con el rabillo del ojo. ¿Cuánto alcohol podría soportar? Como se pusiera borracha, él no cargaría con esa responsabilidad.

Después de ciertos segundos en silencio, una pequeñísima chispa de intriga lo asaltó.

—¿Tú estás aquí para conseguir con quién pasar el rato?

Ino abrió ligeramente sus ojos, y lo enfrentó directamente. Unas gotas de líquido se derramaban por la comisura de sus labios, y Sasuke no supo si eso le disgustaba o era más bien lo contrario.

—Yo te seguí hasta acá. Te vi entrar y me pregunté qué tipo de mujeres te gustaban —sonrió ampliamente—. Como tu enamorada del pasado, no puedo evitar estar curiosa.

Lo sabía. Sabía que lo descubrió antes. Aunque a juzgar por su atuendo, no podía tratarse de una simple casualidad. Sasuke la examinó incrédulo y ella soltó una carcajada leve.

—¿Lo tienes grande?

El sake se atoró en la garganta de Uchiha, picándole y haciéndole poner los ojos semi acuosos. Y a pesar de que quería escupirlo, se aguantó para no parecer un estúpido.

—¿Qué?

—Que si lo tienes grande —rodó los ojos, con las mejillas tenuemente sonrosadas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Por favor, Sasuke! —tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, y Uchiha encontró la respuesta a su pregunta anterior. Ino era cero intolerante al alcohol—. Hablo de tu pene. ¿Lo tienes grande?

Se sintió meramente incómodo. ¿Qué se suponía que debería contestar? No iba por ahí preparando algo qué decir para eso.

—¡No me ignores! Bastante dolió cuando te fuiste —infló infantilmente las mejillas y lo tiró del brazo—. ¿Lo tienes grande?

Sasuke comenzó a sudar. Si no respondía ella no iba a dejar de insistir. Viró los ojos a los lados, cerciorándose de que nadie más los escuchara.

—Supongo que normal.

—¿Cómo es normal? No me gustan los pequeños, pero tampoco los grandes a un nivel exageración.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Suéltamente de una maldita vez.

—¿De qué tamaño es?

Sasuke visualizó mil maneras de terminar con esa charla en la que no quería participar, pero en todas involucraba caos y sangre; con excepción de una, pero esa era de otro tipo de solución. Ninguna era buena.

—No es enorme, pero podría decirse que un poco más grande que lo normal.

—Eso es suficiente.

Lo capturó de la mano, demasiado fuerte para darle oportunidades de escapar. Puso un par de billetes en el mostrador y obligó a Sasuke a ponerse de pie. No tenía que ser un genio para adivinar el siguiente movimiento por parte de la rubia, ella no estaría satisfecha hasta comprobar con sus ojos lo que antes escuchó.

Sasuke se dejó llevar, no porque la conversación ya lo hubiera calentado debajo los pantalones, ni porque tuviera ganas de que ella lo viera. Más bien era porque con su reciente llegada, no estaba a disposición para armar líos.

**.**

* * *

**NA:**

Les juro que iba a ser un drabble súper tierno, no sé en qué momento se transformó a algo pícaro.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
